Fuery x Havok Drabbles and Oneshots
by Vicious-sama
Summary: Just a bunch of stories I have written... Rated T for some of the later stuff. Oh, please leave a review telling me whether I should continue typing them up.
1. Radio

Jean Havok wasn't a stupid man. Nor a bright one at that.

"That should do it," he said, stepping away from his radio. He found the dial and smiled, he gently turned it… Sparks flew directly at him and onto a paper nearby, sending it to tiny flames. Jean scrambled to put out the flames after switching it off.

He sighed and puffed on his cigarette, sending smoke up, as did the radio. "Okay… maybe not," he mumbled.

Jean Havok lowered his head in defeat; he'd just bug someone else into fixing it so he headed to his room to remove the smoked clothes and clean up. As the blonde removed his shirt and carelessly tossed it onto the floor, he heard a knock.

"Perfect timing," he growled, too lazy to put his shirt back on and rebutton it. 'Whoever it is, I'll beat-'Hebegan thinking until he opened the door. "Kain?"

The black eyes of the younger man shot open to meet the other man's blue eyes before scanning his superior. Fuery bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir! I didn't know this was your place! I just wanted-"

"Oh great to see you!" Havok beamed, hugging the damp male and dragging him inside away from the rain.

Kain was thrust onto the couch. "I have something for you, my wonderful magic maker," sang Jean.

The black haired main reddened quite noticeably to anyone but the blonde, who remained in high spirits, as he was still recovering from the hug when a broken radio was tossed into his lap. Havok sat next to him on the couch.

"You can fix it, right?" he said with great hope in his eyes, beaming down at the radio, then at the man.

Kain sighed. "So I'm just the repair man? Is that why you're so glad to see me?"

Jean took in the sadness and removed the cigarette from his mouth and leaned closer.

"Not the repair man… my repair man," he smiled, leaning closer still and kissing Kain on the cheek.

Kain's eyes widened and he immediately stood up, radio in hands.

"Tools are on the table," said Jean as he calmly placed the cig back in his mouth, grinning to himself.

"Yes sir!"

Fuery rushed to get to work… anything to avoid facing that again while caught off guard.


	2. Caffeine

Kain peered from around his desk and looked at a blonde head down, asleep. He knew if Riza were to find him all hell would break loose. Kain grinned and rose from his seat. He walked quietly by Havok's office and into the break room. The black haired man beamed to himself as he started making Havok some coffee, hoping he might be thanked or smiled at. He sighed. Oh how he longed for Havok to smile at him… and him alone.

Kain Fuery left the break room and entered Havok's office, now much more nervous. Havok outranked him… he could easily be in trouble if waking the blonde.

Firmly, Kain took in a deep breath, exhaled, then stood erect in the doorway and said, "Mr. Havok, sir?"

At first the blonde made no sign of movement, but then stirred as young Fuery opened his mouth to try again.

"Hmm…?" grumbled the blonde, slowly raising his head.

Kain felt his face redden as blue eyes stared at him still half closed. "I… I… I brought you some coffee, Sir," reported Kain with a swift salute.

Havok stared for a minute before smiling. "Nice act…"

Kain turned a darker red as he said, "Pardon sir?"

"Kain," Havok said, reclining in his chair, "drop the act and bring me the coffee."

Fuery nodded and walked to the cluttered desk, to a strong and smoky smell, handing the man his coffee. Kain blushed as Havok took a sip and downed the whole thing.

Havok sat on the younger man's desk laughing and talking quickly, jumping from topic to topic all while petting Kain's dark hair. His topics changed almost every sentence or even mid-sentence on occasion.

'Maybe I shouldn't have added so much sugar' thought Kain, becoming drowsy by the wonderful headscritch given by his favorite person. Havok kept talking. Grinning. Joking. But still not working.


	3. Never Fight Again?

The blonde hit his head against the wall behind him. Again. Again. He immediately leaned forward and rubbed his head, that last blow really hurt. Havok sighed it away and put his head on his desk.

His thoughts raced, but they were all of the same person. He longed to touch his love… to smile and laugh together, but now was different. They were in a fight and that ruined Jean Havok. Jean was done with it; he rose from his seat behind his desk.

"That does it," Havok said. "I'm going to apologize."

The blonde marched from the room and into the hallway, his feet taking him as he went. 'No turning back now…' he thought, approaching a desk in no time.

"Fuery?" he whispered apprehensively. No answer was given and he realized why. The desk was empty and Fuery was nowhere to be seen. He was going to try again, but louder, until he heard something. Someone nearby was crying, and not just anyone… but Kain. He could tell.

Havok immediately searched for the black haired man. "Fuery?" he now repeated.

The crying stopped, Kain's way of showing he didn't want to be found… but Jean opened the door to the break room either way.

"Fuery, I'm sorry," he blurted out before the other man could say anything.

Havok's blue eyes stared at the teary eyed man who looked back at him. "Why?" Kain asked.

"You were crying… I thought…"

"No Havok. I simply told Fuery here not to pet Black Hayate today. The dog is becoming too attached is all," Riza Hawkeye explained with a small smile.

Havok felt his face flush. He felt so stupid. "So… you're no longer mad at me?" he asked.

Kain gave him that pure smile and chuckled. "Nope, I can never stay made at you for more than a few minutes. I just can't!" he informed Jean.

Jean was so relieved he quickly ran to Fuery and hugged him. "I'll never make you mad again, no matter how short the time. I promise."


	4. Smelling Like Smoke

The black haired Colonel stood, staring at some of his followers in his office. They were all in a line and he walked from one end, starting with Havok, then Breda, Edward Elric, Hawkeye, Farmen, and then he got to little Fuery.

"Kain Fuery, step forward," the Colonel ordered.

Saluting, the young man obeyed. Roy leaned closer and gave a slight sniff. He took a curious step back, eyed Havok, then Fuery.

"Fuery," he began, "why do you smell like smoke?"

The male blonde blushed, staring straight forward. Kain glanced down, his face as red as Havok's.


End file.
